Day Job
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Because we all know Lana will have a hard time adjusting to normal life after the FAYZ. If she actually adjusts at all. Takes place in Season One during "Hell House". Slight mention of Caine/Lana


_Hell House-yeah right!_ Lana Arwen Lazar gave a sarcastic snort as she yanked the red stocking cap off her head, dropping it in the doorway and shaking out her long, dark hair as she stepped into the ancient house. Lana was nineteen and shapely with dark eyes and hair and skin that easily tanned in the sunlight thanks to her Native American heritage. She moved with a grace that was too lithe and stalking to be anything but predatory and even though the FAYZ had been over for three years now she still didn't feel safe without some kind of weapon. Lana also didn't fit in with ordinary society.

After the FAYZ had ended all the kids that had developed The Power were sent to a special councilor that attempted to brainwash them into thinking they were normal. After three months of arguing and fighting they had all given in, pretending to be normal and that everything had all been a sham until they were released. Then they scattered. Sam Temple and his twin brother Caine Soren, Lana's on-again-off-again boyfriend after Sanjit had found another girl, had left California first, heading for college in an attempt to keep up the normal facade. Brianna the Breeze and Jack had gone to the public school in Perdido Beach and were now planning a June wedding. Dekka had gone to some private school in New York, Drake and Diana were both still in mental hospitals with Astrid the Genius, and Lana had done her best to vanish off the face of the map, even leaving Patrick behind.

That had been the hardest part of running away from her parent's home. Leaving her beloved dog that had helped save her numerous times in the FAYZ behind never to see him again. Lana had cried herself to sleep at night for five months before she had been able to move on. Now standing in the so called "Hell House" Lana was doing the only thing she found herself able and willing to do; hunting monsters that went bump in the dark.

Lana's boots thumped against the floor as she made her way through the home and toward the basement. Her methods were unconventional for a hunter, to say the least. With her healing ability Lana had the tendency to carelessly put her life in danger and if she couldn't figure out how to rid herself of the monster then she did her research. This time was no different than the others. She made her way easily down the steps, shotgun cradled in her right arm. The cellar was pretty typical; dirt floor, shelves with ancient preserves gone wrong, and an empty hollowness to it. Lana's eyes scanned and she sighed slightly at the lack of activity. Not all myths were true and it seemed like this was going to be one of the fake ones.

Footsteps echoed down from above Lana's head and she glared up impatiently at the ceiling. It was probably the government checking up on her. They found her every four or five months and the meetings generally ended with Lana driving the representative off with her shotgun and a dark glare. This time would be no different. She headed for the steps, gun still cradled in her right elbow.

What she saw upstairs was not exactly what she expected. There were four men, two geeks and two who had the look of hunters, and one rather ticked off ghost. The ghost locked on Lana the instant she came upstairs. Lana had discovered that her power evidently attracted the supernatural. She watched as it slashed whatever weapon it was holding down on to her left shoulder. There was a brief flash of pain and then her nerves shut off as the weapon pulled out. Lana lifted her left hand up to the injured shoulder and scowled at the ghost. "That was rude," she snapped at it, still keeping the gun in her right elbow. She glanced slightly at her shoulder and was satisfied to find that the mangled limb was healing properly. Occasionally something didn't heal correctly and then Lana had to redamage the area in order to fix but this was not one of those times.

The others were staring at her, the two geeks openly gaping. Lana ignored them as she carefully brought the gun up, aiming directly at the ghost. "Good bye," she stated in a tone that was almost cheerful for her and then fired. Mordechai Murdock vanished with a slight screech only to reappear a few feet away. Lana's scowl came back in full force. She had a lighter and a water bottle full of gasoline in her bag but the bag was inside her truck parked a good ten minute walk from her. Maybe there was a lighter in the gutted kitchen. Lana highly doubted it but she headed casually for the kitchen anyway.

She rifled through the doors, increasing her speed as she heard one of the geeks yell in panic. "Looking for this?" Lana turned and on reflex caught the small flash of silver that was headed toward her head. It was a lighter.

"Gasoline?" Lana asked and he motioned the bottle that he was holding and began dumping it on the floor.

"My brother Sam is distracting Mordechai," he explained as he dumped the gas. Lana nodded, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Um, you might want to come over here before you light this."

"Doesn't matter," Lana said with a casual shrug. "I'll just heal."

"Like earlier?"

"Yeah," Lana said shortly. "You might want to go get your brother." Then she flicked the lighter on and dropped it. For the moment before the lighter hit the gasoline she felt bad. It was, after all, a pretty nice lighter. Then it hit the gasoline and the room burst into flame. Lana watched the flames for a moment and then walked through the flames as casually as she was walking into a store. Flames consumed the house by the time Lana made it to the porch. The two hunters were staring at her. Both geeks had fainted dead away. "All in a day's work," Lana said, smiling coldly at them before heading for her truck. The one from earlier with the lighter and the gasoline called after her but she didn't look back.


End file.
